Nine Lives
by TheDarkOne8703
Summary: What happens when Dr. Kat Manx's nine lives are up?
1. Confessions

SPD: Nine Lives

Life One: Confessions

Note: I do not own Power Rangers or Power Rangers SPD; I'm simply making a conspiracy. Pardon me for noticing and over thinking things. Hopefully this will turn out to be a decent story. I'm mostly pulling all this information from my mind alone. It has never been confirmed that Danny Delgado is Z's father but in this story he is mentioned as her father. Also the information I have about Inanna is from my textbook The World of Myth (an anthology) by David Adams Leeming, it is for my Mythology class.

Timeline: After 'Endings Part Two'

Rating: PG13

Focus Shipping: Isinia/Anubus/Kat

Main Characters: Kat, Anubus, Boom, and Isinia,

Minor Characters: Jack, Syd, Bridge, Z and Sky

SPD Command Center

New Tech City

Dr. Katherine "Kat" Manx sighed heavily as she sat down on the bench in the women's locker room. She rubbed her tired eyes and twisted her body, readjusting her back. Her ears twitched as she heard voices from the hall accompanied with footsteps. Her instant instinct to fight vanished as Elizabeth "Z" Delgado and Sydney "Syd" Drew walked in, laughing and carrying on. Kat smiled, it made her happy to see how well the pair had gotten along now.

"Hey Kat," Syd said brightly, as she began head for the showers.

"How are you doing to today?" Z asked as she sat down next to the cat alien.

"I'm alright, its just another day," The SPD technician confessed, Z tilted her head, Kat knew she was reading more into her words. Z always analyzed people; Kat had picked up on Z's habit when she first arrived, after all, since Z had lived on the streets for so long she had to pick up survival habits. "Elizabeth, I'm old, I have my off days, as do you," she stated, Z nodded in understanding.

"Want to relax with us in the steam room?" Syd asked suddenly from around the corner. The steam room was a benefit that only the elite in SPD had access to.

"Who else is going to be there?" Kat asked, Syd smirked as stepped around the corner a towel secure around her, she tossed her sweat soaked uniform into her locked and promptly shut it.

"Just the B Squad," Z said as she went to change from her uniform as well. Kat sighed, she didn't want to but she knew she had to unwind as well.

"As long as you don't mind me drinking wine. I need to relax, I've been so busy with rebuilding and advancing the technology…" Kat began, Syd cut her off.

"We know Kat, don't worry, just change and we'll call Boom to get your wine and we'll all relax," Syd stated and walked towards the door to the steam room which connected the male and female locker rooms. Syd placed her hand on the scanner, which scanned her palm, and the door slid open. The SPD Pink Ranger walked in with Yellow Ranger on her heels, leaving Kat to change in peace.

At 147, this is not what she figured she'd be doing with her life. She remembered when she was younger she thought she'd settle down and start a family, and because of a decision long ago, that would never happen. Sighing heavily she began to change until she took was wrapped securely in a towel. As stepped uncertainly towards the door and pressed her hand to the reader.

When the door slid open she saw the heavy haze of humid air all around her. Sky Tate was sitting with Syd's head in his lap while his hands stroked her hair. Z was sitting near Bridge Carson who was babbling about the new project he and Boom were working during their downtime. Kat sighed and picked an empty corner and settled on the bench, leaning against the wall. Just then the door on the men's side slid open and Boom walked in, holding a wine bottle and a single glass.

"Here you go Kat, Syd said you wanted some wine," he stated, avoiding staring directly at her, she was amazed that he made it over to her without tripping.

"Thanks Boom," she stated and he muttered a 'You're Welcome,' then hurried out, blushing as he left.

"Boom's got a crush on you Kat," Syd told her, Kat looked over to her as she poured the deep red wine into her glass, filling it half way.

"I'm well aware of that Sydney, that has become evident over the years," she stated, she swirled her wine before taking a sip and closing her eyes.

"Ms. Kat?" came Bridge's voice softly, Kat uttered a soft 'hm' but she didn't open her eyes. "Its come to our attention that even though we've been here for years with the exception of Z, we hardly know anything about you. If you don't mind me asking, could you tell us about yourself? You know all our history, including some we don't even know and you're our friend, Ms. Kat, we'd all like to know you better."

Kat was taken back by the question and cracked her eyes open to look at the curiosity in Bridge's eyes. The others were looking at her as well; she didn't realizing that they had even wanted to know about her past or about her as well. It touched her to realize that they were inquiring about her because they cared about her, revering her as a friend.

"What would you like to know?" she asked, giving them a sudden small smile as she stretched out and began to slowly relax her body completely.

"What is your kind of alien like? How was your childhood? Is it true you have nine lives? How long ago did you start working at SPD? What was it like working with our parents?" Sky asked, after looking at Bridge for a moment for inspiration.

"To answer one question off the bat, yes my species does have nine lives. I currently am on my…" she squinted to think back at the lives she had previously lost, "Fifth life. I am a Felinous Alien, and I am one of the last of my kind, as Doggie and Isinia are with their kind. My kind was wiped out similar to theirs, I wasn't on my planet at the time of the attacks and wars, and I was here. I attempted to go back to help but I was held back, I know a few more are here on Earth and they are attempting to repopulate but there are so few that it's a worthless cause." Kat stated, looking away and taking another sip of her wine. During her sip, Z spoke up.

"What about you? Have you tried? Can you reproduce?" Kat looked away again, her eyes focusing on the remaining crimson liquid in her glass.

"No, I'm too old, I lost my chance to have children a long time ago," The B Squad exchanged sad looks as Kat changed the subject.

"My childhood was like a regular childhood here, we are similar to humans with the exception of our genes, powers, abilities and mindset. We never fought in wars, which was another reason why we were wiped out; we were defenseless because we were a peaceful race that didn't involve ourselves in wars of others and refused to fight. I only know how to fight now because I've been trained and I trained hard after I learned what happened to my people." She supplied as she drained the rest of her glass and poured some more.

"How did you lose your previous lives?" Syd asked, Kat smiled at that question.

"When I was seven my sister was furious at me, though we were peaceful by nature didn't mean that sibling rivalry ended. I was taking a bath and I usually nap while I bathe because the rest of my time was taken up by studying. While I was sleeping my sister threw something into my bathwater, I'm still not sure what it was by all I know is that it had an electrical current and I was electrocute and died. I woke up a few minutes later underwater and during the regeneration period after a death we cannot be harmed or killed so I climbed out of the tub and removed the current. I never told my mother, but I did hold it over my sister's head…" she trailed off, smiling bitterly at the memory, she wished with all her might that she could have said goodbye to her sister one last time.

"The next wasn't as bad. Alcohol poisoning in my youth when I discovered drinking during my college years, I was dared to drink and I drank too much," she almost wanted to laugh at the memory, _the foolishness of youth_, she thought. Kat smiled at them, recounting the other questions in her mind.

"I started working at SPD 124 years ago, and your parents?" she trailed off to look at the looks on their faces, she beamed at them as she answered, "They were just like you. They were…you," was all she could think to say.

"Was it true that my father was once a Power Ranger?" Z asked, she had heard rumors but didn't believe them.

"In his teenage years Elizabeth, your father was the Black Wild Force Ranger. That is how we recruited him for SPD. He was so kind, so compassionate and caring. He loved to tend to the gardens here, I loved to watch him because he handled each blossom with so much care," Kat smiled at the memories of her early years at SPD.

As she stopped to take another sip she heard footsteps and the door on the male side slid open once more. This time Anubus "Doggie" Cruger walked in, the Rangers jumped up, clutching their towels as they stood at attention.

"At ease Cadets," he told them, as they settled back down into their positions Doggie crossed to Kat. "Boom said you were in here, I wanted to talk to you about your newest project, I hate to interrupt your relaxation time but Commander Birdy has told me that I am to report what everyone in this station is doing since the fall of Grumm."

"It's alright Doggie, my work comes first, you out of anyone should know that," Kat stood, after handing him the wine bottle and the glass she bowed her head to the Rangers. "I enjoyed our discussion tonight, I hope that one day we could have another. I appreciate that you've called me your friend, which means a lot to me. Now I have to go, you understand." The Rangers nodded and she headed towards the girl's locker room to redress. Doggie and the others watched her go; once she had the door closed he looked to the Rangers.

"What did you guys talk about?" he asked, unable to stop himself from asking.

"How she lost her first few lives, what were our parents like, that kind of stuff, Sir." Sky stated promptly.

"Good, Dr. Manx is a good person to have as a friend, we are lucky to have her," he stated, Syd couldn't stop herself from asking as Doggie turned to leave.

"Why can't she have children? Her species is practically gone-" Syd began, Doggie's face darkened as he looked at them.

"That is not your business, if she shares it with her, it is her decision but you will not inquire about that portion of her life, is that understood? And if I learn that you have, I will be forced to take disciplinary action against the parties involved," he stated coldly and left, causing the Rangers to exchange fearful and shocked looks.

"What was that about?" was the collective question.

Kat hurried from the woman's locker room, bumping into Isinia who was walking down the hall toward her and Doggie's room.

"Good Evening Isinia," Kat stated, tilted her head to the Commanders wife.

"Good evening," she stated with no expression in her face or voice and swept past without another word or glance. Kat shook her head and hurried off to meet up with Doggie. When she entered her lab, Boom was explaining in great detail the specifics of their newest reaction-The Inanna Device.

"There you are Kat," Doggie said kindly, "Boom has already explained everything about the device except for the name, which he wasn't sure of. I'm sure you had a reason. Kat nodded and adjusted her white lab coat, which she found herself wearing a lot more often.

"Inanna is the name of the Mesopotamian's Great Mother and Dying Goddess. She descended into the Netherworld to confront her sister, her dark half, to bring back her lover and herself. For three days and three nights she was imprisoned, naked on a tree in the Nether world. Meanwhile her trusted Messenger pleaded to the Gods to bring her back. After she brought back she wasn't the only one resurrected, all the demons in hell came with her and obeyed her command. If I can get this to work right this could bring the dead to life again Doggie," she stated, then added, "Though the flaw is it could take three days and on the night of third if nothing happens, then nothing could be done," Doggie stared from the machine to her and back again.

"Good luck Kat, I know you can figure this out, but if it does work and is completed we must make sure that no one but you, Boom and myself know about this. The more others know the more at risk we are to lose it," he stated.

"I know Commander, I am aware what this could do if it is completed." Kat stated, Doggie nodded.

"Thank you Kat, Boom. That is all, you may retire for the night," he stated and the two left the lab. As they headed towards their dorms Boom stopped at his door.

"Good night Kat," he told her, she offered him a rare smile.

"Good night Boom, thank you, I'm proud of you. You were able to hold your own within Doggie's presence. Good, you're getting better at your confidence, good night," she told him; he nodded and walked into his room, flushing crimson.

Kat opened her door and began to change for bed, as she laid down in her soft down bed, Z's question about her choice to have children crept back into her mind. She touched the skin above her barren womb and closed her eyes, tears leaving her eyes for the family she would never have.


	2. History

SPD: Nine Lives

Life Two: History

Note: I do not own Power Rangers or Power Rangers SPD. I'm mostly pulling all this information from my mind alone. All mythological references come from my textbook The World of Myth (an anthology) by David Adams Leeming.

Fun Fact: For all you non-cat people and those of you who are, there is a breed of cat called Manx. It doesn't have a tail, or if it does, it's a stump and because they have shorter front legs and longer back legs, they hop. I learn something new every day. Also I have been getting information on cat mannerisms because I want cat to have some of the mannerisms of cats since she is a cat alien.

Timeline: After 'Endings Part Two'

Rating: PG13

Focus Shipping: Isinia/Anubus/Kat

Main Characters: Kat, Anubus, Boom, and Isinia,

Minor Characters: Jack, Syd, Bridge, Z and Sky

SPD Command Center

New Tech City

Anubus "Doggie" Cruger awoke and dressed. Isinia lay resting at his side, and he smiled to himself. He didn't think he'd ever get the chance to be beside her until he was dead. Once he was dressed he walked out of his room, instantly causing anyone who had been walking down the hall to stop and stand at attention.

"Carry on," he commanded and headed for the cafeteria. The scent of food hit him way before he came close to the cafeteria. He also picked up the familiar perfume of Kat Manx. He walked in to see her sitting alone near a corner, her eyes scanning the files in front of her as she slowly sipped her hot tea. "Good morning Kat," he said as he approached and sat across from her.

"Good morning Commander," she replied, not looking up. He watched her eyes tick from left to right as she scanned line after line of text. He smiled, remembering the days that had long since past where she would take the time to draw him into conversations just to hear his thoughts on her ideas. In the past her ideas were to create a force to protect and to serve, and she had completed her goal long ago with the aid of the B-Squads parents.

"Kat, do you remember when I first arrived at this SPD station?" he asked suddenly. Kat blinked and looked up at him. With one glance at her half opened eyes, he saw her contentment, and even after all these years the easiest way her emotions were given through her eyes. Since he was of dog ancestry, he could easily pick up her feline mannerisms.

"Yes, why?" she asked. She tilted her head to the side slightly, her eyes filling with confusion.

"Watching you just now made me remember," he replied. She smirked.

"Some old habits die hard," she answered, returning her eyes to the page. Doggie frowned. After knowing her as long as he did he realized something was bothering her.

"What's wrong Kat?" He asked softly. She exhaled deeply and spoke softly.

"I couldn't sleep last night. I was thinking about some of the questions that the Rangers had asked me. One in particular stuck with me and I couldn't sleep well last night. Also, I'm having difficult with the Inanna device. I think some of the circuits are fried and the wiring must be off," she decided aloud in sudden realization.

"I'm glad you figured out what could be the problem with your device, but was the question about why you haven't had children?" Kat lowered her eyes and wouldn't meet his gaze.

"Yes," she stated flatly, hiding the pain in her voice. Doggie was about to open his mouth to speak when she cut him off. "Doggie, I don't want to bring it up or talk about it. We both know why I did it and no one else needs to know, understand?" she snapped, her eyes flashed with anger.

"I understand Kat," he repeated, seeing the obvious hurt in her eyes as she glanced up behind him.

"I have to go. Your wife has arrived, enjoy breakfast with her," Kat stated, gathering all her work with a sweep of her arm and grabbed her tea quickly. He watched her go and Insinia approach.

"Good morning, my love," she greeted.

"Good morning darling. Sleep well?" he asked. She nodded.

"Its better then sleeping on the steel floor of a cage," she said, referring to the time where she had been Gruumm's prisoner, which she didn't bring up often.

"I'm so sorry, if I would have known-" Doggie began. She cut him off gently and took his hand.

"Doggie, there was no way you could have known. It's not your fault." Doggie knew he couldn't win and smiled kindly to his wife.

"I love you," he told her. Then he felt a pang of guilt from his mind and heart about the other woman he'd let into his soul.

Meanwhile Boom had arrived in the lab to find Kat sitting at her desk, face blank and eyes glazed over. That shocked him so walked over to her finding it stranger when she didn't snap orders at him. He gently reached out and poked her in the arm, which was the most physical contact she'd ever allowed from him.

"Kat?" he asked. She shook out of her trance and looked up at him.

"Huh?" she asked. He immediately knew something was off.

"What's wrong Kat? I've been working with you long enough to know when you're lying through your teeth so tell me the truth and don't make up something you've pull from your ass," he stated, being frank, realizing since Gruumm's fall she'd been off, making simple mistakes where she usually made none.

"Boom, long ago things were so much different. You couldn't understand," she told her assistant of five years.

"Is this about Doggie?" the SPD gadget tester asked softly, Kat met his gaze and he saw tears well in her eyes.

"Yes," the alien replied.

"You love him," Boom began to fill in.

"Yes."

"He's married," Boom reminded her.

"I know."

"When Insinia was gone and he arrived here you two began a relationship didn't you?" Boom asked. Kat couldn't hold it in any more, not to Boom who she trusted to safeguard her information.

"He needed me, I needed him," was all she said, and then he saw her eyes go back to normal as her tears stopped. "No more of this, we need to get back to work now," she told him, her voice tight and teeth clenched.

"Yes Kat," her assistant replied promptly and they returned to their work on the Inanna device.

The B-Squad was lounging in the break room when Bridge came bounding in. He held a data disk in hand and looked happy as a dog with a bone.

"Whatcha got Bridge?" Sydney asked from her position on the couch cuddled with Sky. Z glanced up from her magazine and looked to him with curiosity in her face.

"I found this and I know how Kat lost her third life!" The newly appointed Blue Ranger proclaimed. Z immediately sat up straight, as did the Red and Pink Ranger.

"How? Where did you find it?" she asked. He bounded over to them and called RIC into the room. Placing the disk into a slot the mechanical hound projected a movie onto the blank, white wall.

New Tech City 

_SPD Headquarters-Earth_

_2001_

There was a flash to show the command center being worked on inside and out while the employees hurried in and out of the danger zones.

"Oh my! Guys look at Kat! She looks so young!" Z said, as a moment from the SPD past along with Kat's began to play.

_Kat walked down the hall, her eyes darting everywhere and her ears were twitching as she took in the information around her. All around her things were being worked on and sparks from a chainsaw on metal rained down upon her. Quickly sidestepping the falling ashes, she headed for what was her lab. The lab itself was being rewired and new walls were being placed in. Shaking her head in disgust at the ruins of her lab, she grabbed what she came for, a disk, and then left. As she headed from the lab towards the courtyards, she stopped. Before her a sandy haired man in a red shirt was standing beneath what was now the cadets' quarters. He shouted something to a man up above him who was taking a steel beam and moving with the aid of two others. Kat all of a sudden rushed to him and pushed him out of the way as the beam dropped and she became trapped under it. The man screamed for her has he scrambled to his feet. He went to move the beam to find it had crushed her head into the cement. He grimaced in horror and looked away, tears pouring down his face. He grabbed out a communicator and began to make a call. As he turned his back on the scene of gore which would have been his he didn't look to see that Kat was pushing herself up and clutching her face. He turned when he heard the nose and she smacked him with a free hand before stumbling towards the place the infirmary was once held. _

The movie stopped and the text that displayed on the disk surprised them.

_Dr. Katherine Manx_

_Death: September 15, 2001_

_Head crushed beneath a steel beam as she protect Cadet Tate_

_Cause: Massive trauma to the head and face_

_Length of Death: 5 minutes _

_Life Taken: Three_

With that the disk ended and they looked to Sky in surprise.

"Sky, she saves your fathers life," Bridge told him. Sky kept his face stoic as he replied.

"I know. She's a hero, but Bridge, where did you get this?" he asked. Bridge smiled shyly and smirked.

"Medical Records, from when the Command Base was being built. I haven't found any others yet because Mrs. Bates, the record keeper, found me and kicked me out. I had to have a written consent form to even be in the records to begin with," he explained.

"So that leaves one life to go," Z stated, and they all wondered how Kat's next life ended.

Later that night

Doggie headed towards his room. He had been up surveying the city until the night guard returned. As he passed Kat's room, he paused and listened, expecting to hear the sounds of her breathing in sleep. But what he heard brought him pain; she cried so softly that it could only be detected by supernatural hearing if you weren't in the room with her physically.

"Doggie," she whispered through her sobs, knowing he was there. He hung his head, letting tears form in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he whispered back, knowing she could hear him as he turned and walked away.


End file.
